What Do You Think?
by beelzemongirl
Summary: Sequel to Not That Sparkless. Sylvia over stays her welcome, and she hadn't wanted to leave Lockdown. But now she's back with her brother and his friends and Ratchet asks Syl a very interesting question.


Ratchet had diagnosed Sylvia with Stockholm's Syndrome. She had, surprisingly, stayed with Lockdown for almost a month before they were finally able to catch on as to her whereabouts. She hadn't wanted to go with them. She had been really violent about it. She became especially violent when Prowl found her and Lockdown in his recharge room, her on the berth on her stomach while he was examining her back. Prowl tried to fight Lockdown, but his sister interfered.

She attacked Prowl, declaring that she'd never let him hurt Lockdown, not for anything. Prowl asked what had gotten into her, but she didn't answer. Her attacks were stronger now, but she didn't have mods or upgrades on. Something had changed in her…something drastic.

Finally, Prowl grew tired of the fighting and decided not to take her immediately. Something, he knew, was very wrong. Sylvia was emotional afterward, she cried about, supposedly, what had just happened. Prowl tried to console her, but Sylvia moved away from him and straight to Lockdown's waiting arms.

"What in the world did you do to her?!" Prowl asked.

Lockdown gazed at Prowl. "I didn't do anything. Her own parents did this to her. But it was me who had the honor of telling her the truth".

"About what, exactly?".

Lockdown smiled smugly. "You mean you didn't notice? Primus Prowl, you're so damn blind! She's not your full sister, first off. We all know you're full blooded Autobot, but Sylvia here…I think you get my drift".

"She's….A Half Blood? How? It can't be possible! How did you know?!" Prowl demanded.

Sylvia had buried her head into his neck. She hadn't wanted to look at Prowl.

"Because she's just like me, that's how I knew. You didn't even have the spark plugs to tell her…even you did know, you wouldn't have".

"You bastard! I can't believe you'd tell her something as crazy as that! You're a terrible liar, Lockdown!".

"Why would I lie to her, Prowl? She's my kind. I wouldn't even think about lying to her".

"Let me take her back. The others need to know".

"NO!" Sylvia screamed at him, "I'm not going back! You can't make me!".

"Sylvia" Lockdown cut her off, "You have to go back".

"I don't want to!".

"I know you don't. But that's just the way this has to work for now. Prowl's your brother. He wouldn't hurt you, right? Don't you trust him?".

After a few more soothing words, Sylvia had given into Prowl and followed him out of the ship without a fight this time. When they got back to the base, Ratchet did several tests, only to find nothing physically wrong.

"He hasn't harmed her in any physical way. However, she may be suffering from what humans would call Stockholm's Syndrome. That, and I tested some of her data. Prowl, Lockdown, shockingly enough, wasn't lying when he said Syl was a half blood. Her data shows signs of Decepticon like information, especially the one that says to give in to violent urges".

"Which explains why she fought you at first" Bumblebee figured it all out.

"So…she is a half blood. Where does she get it from?" Prowl asked.

"Her father, unfortunately. I never thought I'd say this about Syl, but she's not going to be accepted by anyone, anywhere if people find out about what she is" Ratchet answered.

"Then we'll keep our mouths shut about it. It's bad enough Lockdown's made her emotionally traumatized over this. She's an emotional wreck now!".

Now she just kept herself isolated. Prowl, she knew, didn't trust her anymore. But that didn't stop her from anything. Nor did it change her opinions about a certain bounty hunter. To her, he was truth. He was the only honest one now. She didn't really receive any visits now, except for maybe from Ratchet, who seemed to be her only friend now other than Lockdown.

"Are you alright, Syl?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah" Sylvia sat up in her berth, "I'm okay. How are the others?".

"They're alright. Optimus, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead are concerned about you".

"And Prowl?".

"He hasn't said anything in weeks".

"Prowl doesn't trust me, does he?".

"He does, he's just going through a tough time".

"This is all my fault".

"No it isn't. This is only the fault of your predecessors".

"I wish I could change it".

"Don't. We all like you the way you are. Hey Syl, I've got a question for you".

"What?".

"I wanna know what you think of…Lockdown".

"You're asking me what I think of him?" Sylvia asked.

"Yeah. I am. You don't have to answer. I'm just curious".

"Oh, well…it's complicated, really. He didn't do anything to me. He just liked looking at me, that's all".

"Where exactly?".

"Mostly my back, it's a little strange, but…".

"He didn't touch you?".

"He did a little, but not in anyway inappropriate. He thinks of me as a sister or a daughter or something. He let me recharge in his room, while he got to recharge in a chair, in a separate room of course. He told me about the war, about bounty hunting. I wish I could tell you why he hunts, but I made him a promise that I wouldn't tell anyone".

"Why did he make you promise, Syl?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know…He just told me not to tell you guys".

Sylvia went back to her thoughts. She knew why he didn't want the others knowing about why he hunted. She wouldn't tell them. She wouldn't speak a word against him. It wouldn't be right. He was her kind after all, and it just…it wasn't right. It was then that Sylvia answered him.

"I don't know what to make of Lockdown, Ratchet. He's got too many faces. I only know the one I know".

A/N: Another successful fanfic I hope. Yeah, definitely making this a series if it is successful. He tolHe told


End file.
